She's a Knockout
by Heykekeniceshot
Summary: Bella is awkward and a nerd and is trying to make peace with that. Alice sets her up on a blind date of sorts with Edward. He won't know what hit him. One-shot.


**_Sooo...I have definitely been lacking the creative department. Life can come at you really hard sometimes. But I figure that I have so much going on in my head, if I clear it out I might be able to think a little more clearly. So this is the first in many one-shots I'll probably be doing. Also I definitely do not have a beta yet so feel free to tell me where my grammar has taking a wrong turn. I would appreciate it.  
><em>**

**_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Myers does. _**

9:45 pm, Friday night

It dawned on me recently that college can really suck sometimes. Especially when you are stuck in the library, studying for the massive amounts of finals that you have coming up. When you are trying to become a doctor, there is a lot of stuff you have to learn. You know what sucks a little bit more? Being one of the youngest people in here. When you graduate high school at the ripe old age of 16, it actually doesn't have the perks you think it would have. You know what sucks slightly more? Being the only one in here because my peers (and I use that term lightly) don't really care all that much about their upcoming finals and are out partying, waiting until the last possible moment to study. Guess what that makes me ladies and gentlemen? A certifiable nerd. But that's OK. I'm proud of my status. Most days. More like one or two days out the week. But who's keeping track. I'm here for one reason only. To become the best doctor ever. So that is why I am sitting in this desolate library, studying for my finals I have coming up.

I will say this. At least I'm not a social pariah _and_ a nerd. I have friends. Well I have a friend. And I socialize. Sometimes. But the point is, that if the situation calls for it, I can be social and not let my nerd show. I'm not saying I'm always successful, but it happens.

I'm giving you this background information because of an event that happened earlier today. I was in a situation where I had to be social. It really didn't go to well. It was actually one of the most embarrassing points in my life. And I have had some pretty embarrassing moments before today. But this one will definitely be in the top 10 list of embarrassing moments. But that is the story of my life. I wouldn't be surprised if it was plastered on the headlines of our college newsletter.

"Isabella Marie Swan: Meets True Love and Nearly Kills Him in mere Seconds!"

Well let me give you the story straight before you here it from someone else.

12:47 pm, Friday afternoon

"Bella, come on. Finals are three weeks away. You have plenty of time to study. It's just one night." Alice was whining again. She can be very convincing when she starts to whine and plead.

"First it's just one night. Then it's just one drink. Next thing you know, I'll be a crack whore living off the street running away from my pimp because I didn't show up..." I stopped myself because people were starting to stare at me. We were sitting in the union on campus. I had just got out of class and Alice always waited for me so we could eat lunch together. Alice and I have been friends since high school. The first two years of college without her was a torture I like to leave behind me. Her first day on campus with me, I burst into tears and she had to bring me back to my dorm because I was barely functioning. She was my best and only friend. And that was OK with me.

"Seriously. What level of brain power do you function at to even come up with half of the things you think of?" Alice was still laughing and I knew she loved when I started making up all kind of things in my head. I can be funny sometimes.

"You know that already. Renee isn't the brightest color in the box. It was bound to rub off on me." Seriously people. My mother was psychotic. "OK. All jokes to the side Alice. Why do you want me to come? You never push this hard for me to go to a party." Alice knew I didn't like people as a general rule. My social behaviors came at an emergency use only type of thing. If I could avoid people, the better outcome for everybody. I looked up at Alice and she smiled. Now when I say smile, it isn't a really cute girl smile. Alice put her "The-Grinch-Who-Tried-to-Steal-Christmas" smile. That smile really sucked.

"The thing is..."

"No." I stopped her right there.

"You don't even know what I was about to say." Alice still had her "smile" on and I refused to agree with anything she was proposing.

Let me give you some background history. Whenever Alice started a statement with "The thing is..." it always, and I mean always, ended up being the worst day of my life. I've ended up naked, drunk, and arrested because of that particular beginning. And that was three separate occasions.

"Alice. Really. Do I need to explain what happens when you start off a sentence like that?" It was so not going to happen. Finals were coming up and I did not have time to be found in someone's garage, naked, sleeping on the hood of a car. Like I said. Never a good thing.

"Can I at least explain first before you just blow me off?" Alice was starting to get whiny again. I did not like whiny Alice. I end up agreeing to whiny Alice.

"Go on. Explain." I waited for a second, maybe half a second, before she inhaled deeply and started on a full on cosmic explanation.

"There is this guy in one of my classes. There is only one word to describe him: soul mate." I huffed at this point and gained a lethal glare from Alice. "Do you have something to say Bella?"

I was not about to tell Alice what I really thought about soul mates. She would kill me. "Umm, soul mate is two words." She threw a fry at my head. I shut up.

"Can I continue?" I only nodded. I didn't want her throwing anything deadlier than a french fry. "Anyway. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he is my soul mate. I can feel it. That's the only way I can explain it. He's spectacular. He's smart and funny. He's such a gentleman and he has this fucktastic southern accent. It makes me drool on certain occasions."

"You sure he's not a robot." I got another fry thrown at me. "Shutting up now."

"Thank you. Well after class today I was packing up my stuff and next thing I know Jasper is standing right in front of me. Did I mention he smells awesome? Anyway. Long conversation short, he mentioned how he's wanted to ask me out since our first day in class and asked if I wanted to come to a party with him tonight. Of course I agreed and got one of the hottest smiles on Earth. He's walking me to the union and he mentions that he has this friend named..."

"No." She was not going where I think she was going. "How about a hell no? Does that work better for you?"

"Bella. Please let me finish. It's not even like that." I gave her the death stare. "OK. So it's exactly like it was about to sound before you interrupted me. But give it a chance Bella." Oh no. Whiny Alice. "For me. Please. It's my soul mate Bella. You are 21 years old and have gone out on four dates in your entire existence. I promise nothing bad will happen. It's just a feeling I have. Please Bella. It's just one night and..."

"Fine." Yes I agreed. This is why I always agree with whiny Alice. She's so annoying when she whines. I just want her to shut up. "I will go on one condition. If I have the slightest hint that bad, embarrassing shit is about to happen to me, I'm leaving. No questions asked." And she squealed. Really fucking loud. People were really staring at us now. "Can we go outside? There are a lot of people in here." I was getting a little anxious. Then she fucking squealed again. At this point I grabbed my bag, grabbed her arm and started to head for the door. She sounded like a damn pig.

"Jasper just texted me. He's outside with Edward. You can meet both of them before we go to the party. Let me just let him know I'm heading outside so he doesn't have to come inside." I really wasn't listening all that much. I don't like when people start to stare at me. So I had my head down and headed for the door. I guess I didn't hear Alice when she screamed at me. I just barged through the door. Apparently there was someone on the other side of said door. Believe me. I finally looked up to see a body falling backward. Oh shit. This is not going to be pretty.

I'm pretty much in shock for a couple of seconds. I can vaguely hear Alice apologizing to someone and a very manly laugh. But I open the door and rush to the person I just hit. I come around and look down at the most beautiful excuse of a human I have ever seen. I hit this hot guy with a door. I lean down next to him to ask if he is alright when I realize that he isn't moving and blood is starting to drip from his nose.

"I think I just killed him," I whispered. I didn't think anyone heard me but then a man crouched down next to me and leaned in to look at the dead body on the ground.

"It's OK. I think you just knocked him." He pointed to his chest. "See he's still breathing." Great. I'm studying to be a doctor. I should know that shit. I looked up at his friend just in time to see him raise his hand like he was about to slap the shit out of him.

"What the fuck," I yelled and grabbed his hand. "You could give him fucking brain damage." He still wasn't moving and I was getting a little anxious.

"Don't worry Jasper. Bella's studying to be a doctor. She knows what she's talking about." I looked up at the blond guy in front of me. Oh shit.

"If you're Jasper, then this would be..." I really didn't want to finish that statement but luckily my best friend in the whole world did.

"Sorry Bella. But unfortunately you just knocked out your date tonight." I looked up at Alice then back to the Greek god lying down on the ground. "Bella, meet Edward. Edward meet Bella." Then the bitch started laughing. Then Edward started coughing.

"Fuck. Turn him on his side so he doesn't choke on his own blood. But don't move him to rough. I don't know what else is damaged." Jasper grabbed Edward by the shoulders and gently tilted him to the side. He was still coughing but was starting to come around. I leaned into him and noticed he smelled like heaven. Yes, I said heaven. Don't ask. Just believe.

"Edward. Can you hear me?" All he did was blink. I looked up at Jasper. "Just keep him still until he comes around." I looked up and saw quite the gathering. "How about backing up so he can fucking breathe?" See when I'm in pre-doctor mode (can't be in full doctor mode since I'm not a real doctor yet), my awkward socialness goes out the window and it's pretty much game on. People listened to pre-doctor Bella for some reason. Still haven't figured it out yet.

"Did I just get punched my Mike Tyson?" Edward had just spoken and I seriously got some awesome sensations in some awesome places when I heard him. Holy hell. It was like butter. Most people would say velvet, but velvet creeps me out. So his voice was like hot, melted butter.

"Edward, can you sit up for me?"

"Yeah. I think so." I looked up at Jasper and I guess he understood the look I gave him because he started helping Edward up into a sitting position. When he was sitting upright I turned his head towards me and was staring into the greenest eyes ever. Holy shit. I think I'm in love. Gotta stay in pre-doctor mode. I was still staring when he opened his mouth and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi." I just wasn't able to come up with anything else to say. He was beautiful. Besides the green eyes and the lick me up and down voice, his hair was a shade that I can't even describe. Who in the hell has hair that color? I want my children to have hair that color. Then I felt someone kick me and I jumped slightly and our eye contact fell. Thank you baby Jesus. I think I was about to kiss him. "Right. Edward are you hurting anywhere else besides the obvious."

"No. Just my head region. So I ask again. Did Mike Tyson knock me out and then run away?" He was funny. Even covered in blood, which needs to be cleaned up at some point, he was funny. Anything else he would like to add that would make him perfect, go right ahead.

"No. Unfortunately I didn't see you, and I, umm..." Really. How do I tell sex-on-legs that I hit him with a door and knocked him unconscious. Fortunately his friend stepped up for me.

"Sorry dude. Our friend Bella here hit you dead in the face with the door and knocked you out cold. Fortunately she's a doctor in training and your date for tonight. I think we are officially past the point of awkward introductions when you get hit in the face by your date." Great Jasper. Thanks. I don't think I consider you a friend anymore.

I looked back at him and he was just staring at me. Fucking perfect. I'm starting to fall out of pre-doctor mode and realize there is still a shit load of people gathered around us. "I, umm, sorry..." I got up really quickly and fortunately for me, didn't see Alice standing behind me and knocked her square in the mouth. "Fuck. Alice are you OK. I'm sorry."

"Bella it's fine. Just breathe. Everything is fine." But everything was not fine and I was quickly making the situation worse. Alice being Alice sensed this and quickly grabbed me. She knew I was about to bolt. "Look at me. I'm fine. I promise. It's OK."

I looked down at Edward who was now wiping the blood from his face. He looked up at me and stared like I was a fucking alien. Great. "Alice. I need to leave. I can't..." And I turned to run, just to run into someone else. "Fuck. My. Life," I screamed as I fell to the ground. I got up after running into the fucking mountain that was this man standing in front of me and headed for my true sanctuary.

10:23 pm, Friday night

And that people was how my day went. That is why I'm in the library, hiding and ignoring my best friend who as been calling and texting me nonstop since I ran off. I made a fucking ass of myself in front of everyone. I really just wanted to be alone. I wasn't sure how long I would need to stay in here before it was safe for me to go outside, but I knew at some point they had to close the library. That meant I would have to go outside. I really need to invent a teleportation device so I wouldn't have to go outside. Ever.

I heard someone walking up the stairs. More people. I figured it was Jacob telling me it was time to take my crazy ass home. Well he wouldn't have called me crazy but you get the picture. I leaned over to get my bag to put all my books back in and looked up only to not see Jacob. Baby Jesus, why couldn't it have been Jacob.

"Hi." It was the smooth like hot, melted butter voice. I was pretty petrified at this point. I stopped moving and just stared. All the blood was gone and he had a tremendous bruise covering his entire nose. He then proceeded to sit down at my table and stared. Guess I was supposed to respond when someone says hi. Fortunately for me, I don't like to follow the rules. So I just stared.

"So, you hit me with a door and take off. I feel kind of hurt. You could have at least introduced yourself," he said. But then he smiled and ladies, my panties got wet. Yep. I was terrified beyond existence but my body sure knew how to respond to that smile.

"I, um, well..." Holy hell Bella. Get your shit together. It's just make-your-panites-wet-sex-me-up-good Edward. Nothing to worry about. Right? Fortunately for me I think Edward understood my state of muteness and took over.

"Look Bella. It's OK. I know you didn't mean to hit me with the door. I just really wanted to come thank you for trying to fix me up. Alice and Jasper filled in the blanks for me. I didn't want you to think that I was pissed at you. Alice told me you don't like to be around people and that was why you took off. I thought it was because of me." Wait. What did he just say? Guess I need to open my mouth. I definitely don't want him blaming himself for something he didn't do.

"Edward. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I'm just a walking tornado of destruction that should come wrapped in plastic with a warning label. Like Clorox. I should probably stay away from children under the age of 6 and pregnant women while I'm at it too." And I was rambling. Awesome. Then Edward started laughing.

"Wow. That's, umm, wow. I definitely wasn't expecting all of that to come out. I think that's the most I've heard you say since I've met you. You're full of surprises." Great. I'm a freak. "I like it." Wait, huh? He could tell I was surprised because he started laughing again. "Here's the deal. How about we start over from the beginning. Is that OK?"

"Yeah. I can't promise if you'll have any better outcome than our first introduction but I guess we could try." I really didn't want to fuck this up. I wanted Edward to not think I was a freak.

"OK. My name's Edward Cullen. And you are?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it with my and felt lightening shoot up my arm, traveling throughout my entire body. It made me warm and cozy and comfortable. That was new. Definitely want to try and make this second chance not turn into a disaster. "Hi Edward. My name's Isabella Swan. Most people just call me Bella."

He smiled, "Well both names are really beautiful." Hmm, panties are still getting wet here people.

"Thank you." I dropped his hand and the warming sensation disappeared. Crap. I liked how that felt. Maybe he'll let me touch him again. He was still smiling. I didn't know if it was my move or his. See why I don't do this social interaction thing. I don't even know the rules. Should I be me or try and impress him?

"Bella. Just be yourself," he said, answering my question. "It's just you and me here. Nothing to be afraid of." He was still smiling and it made me feel comfortable. Maybe I was overreacting a bit.

"So Edward. Why does it look like you've been snorting grape juice?" Awesome. Great line there. I kill me sometimes.

"Well, this beautiful women hit me with a door and after checking to see if I was alright, took off into the sunset. I never found out her name and I was heartbroken. I'll always regret not chasing after her." Wow. Wasn't expecting that? But it made me feel better knowing he came up with this silly story to make me feel better.

"That sucks. If she was worth chasing, why didn't you?" Please not be because I was insane.

"I didn't want to scare her off by chasing after her. She reminds me of a wild horse. You have to be gentle and patient. You have to move slow and let her trust you first. Make sure she is comfortable and in her own surroundings. I wasn't worried. I knew I'd find her again." Sweet baby Jesus. I think I was about to to start crying.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily Jacob decided to show up.

"Hey Bella. Gotta close up. There's a party tonight. I don't want to miss it." I turned back to Edward. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Bella, would you feel comfortable if I brought you home. Alice mentioned something about you walking but I would really like to drive you there. I don't like the idea of you walking alone." That was stupid. I walked all the time and nothing happened. But if it meant I could stay with Edward, I pick option one.

"Yeah. Sure. Just need to get my things." I started to gather my books again, when Edward walked over to my side of the table.

"Let me get that for you." He started gathering my books and bag.

"You don't have to do that. I can carry my things on my own." I wasn't used to this attention. I didn't know how to handle it.

"Let me do this for you. I did scare you off."

"Really. I'm the one that, once again, should be apologizing. I hit you with a door. A whole door. And knocked you out. I definitely should be saying sorry. Not you."

He grabbed my bag and then grabbed my hand, which felt awesome. "Silly Bella. I'm fine. You're fine. Let's just move on."

"Yeah. Kind of hard when your nose looks like you really have been snorting grape juice though."

Edward started laughing. "I will never tire of hearing what comes out of your mouth next." Did that mean he wanted to keeping talking to me? Like for long periods of time. Maybe this could work out.

We walked out the library to where he was parked. He walked up to the passenger side door and opened it for me. So gentlemanly. Once again, I'm not used to shit like this. Who even does that anymore? Police are the only ones that open your door for you. When he closed my door and walked around to get, I realized I might have a problem. I was about to be in an enclosed space with Edward. I would be very aware of how close he would be to me. Did I mention he smelled like heaven?

He got in and started the car. "I'll need directions to your house."

"Oh right. Guess it would be really stalkerish if you already knew where I lived."

"Just a little bit," he laughed. I gave him the directions to me and Alice's apartment and we rode in a comfortable silence. Except my mind was thinking in twelve million directions. What exactly would I do when he got there? Do I ask him in? Do I leave him outside? Do I jump on top of him and try and rip his clothes off? I can't handle these decisions by myself.

We pulled up at my apartment and he grabbed my bag again. I was about to open my door when he was already around to my side to open it for me. Did he fly over the hood of the car to open my door? How awesome would that be? He grabbed my hand and led me to my apartment. When we got to my door, I was stuck. I didn't know what to do. Luckily, my knight in golden armor came to my rescue.

"I'm not going to go in Bella. Like I said. I'm patient. We'll wait until you are ready. But I would like one thing." He gave me that panty reducing smile again.

"Anything."

He leaned in closer to me. I had backed up and I was up against my door at this point. He kept leaning until his nose was almost touching mine. "I really would like to kiss you goodnight."

"Yes," was I could whisper before he leaned in completely. When his lips touched mine and everything stopped. He gently starting moving his lips against mine and my body ignited. Just from a kiss. I wanted more. I didn't want it to stop. I leaned forward. And then he groaned. I was done for.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I shoved myself closer to him. He groaned again and his arms came around me, pulling me closer to his body. It was heaven. His body was hard and soft all at the same time. I just didn't want this to end. Then he pulled away abruptly. Shit. What did I do?

"It's fine. I can see it in you're eyes already. You're about to over think. It's just my nose. Just pressed a little to hard."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just..Well you..." I was stuck again. My brain was kind of cloudy from his kiss.

"I promise it's fine Bella. How about you give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow and we can go have lunch. Does that sound like a plan?" Really. Did he think I was going to say no?

And that's how it started. First it was a couple of lunch dates. Then he would walk me to my classes and back to my apartment. Then we we had some awesome dinner dates. And movie dates. And park dates. And hiking dates (which turned out to be not so Bella friendly). But he still hadn't pushed me to come inside my apartment. I hadn't actually asked him to come in either. I asked Alice if this was strange for a guy, seeing how I never interacted with one for very long.

"Maybe he's waiting for you Bella. You hold the ropes. Not Edward."

"Well thanks for that advice Gandhi. That helps me zero percent.

" What kind of cryptic shit was that?

"Edward isn't going to push you. You have to let him know when you are ready. He doesn't want to scare you off." Well fuck me. Did I really act like that much of a baby? Shit is going to change today. I officially had a plan.

You see, after Edward's nose healed up, the kissing got pretty intense and always left me wanting more. I just wasn't sure what or how to ask for it. But Edward made me into a pile of goo after his kisses and I really just wanted him to get naked after he would pull away. Well I was sexually frustrated beyond belief and I really wanted Edward. ASAP. Time to toughen the hell up. I didn't want to lose him. I know he always talked about how he was waiting for me and he was patient, but there is only so much patience a man can take. Even I'm not that stupid.

And unfortunately I was in love with Edward. He didn't know it yet of course. So I needed to get my act together or I could lose him forever. Just didn't know what I was going to do yet. Guess it was time to seduce Edward. And only one person could help me with that.

"Alice I need your help. I need to have sex with Edward and I don't know what to do."

"Well, there are some instructional videos on the web that could help you."

"Haha. That's not what I meant loser. I need to seduce him. I'm want him in my apartment and I want him naked. I need to stop acting like a scared little mouse. Time to put my big girl panties on."

"Finally," Alice called out. What the fuck? "I thought you would never get to this point. Jesus Bella, I'm surprised you and Edward haven't exploded with all the sexual tension that is between the two of you. Just listen to what I say and do what I do and everything will turn out perfect."

I trusted Alice. Most of the time.

So three hours later, I was bathed, buffed, and ready. And plus I had this awesome set of underwear on that I had just purchased. This is my plan. I'm always so socially awkward but when I'm with Edward, it all just melts away. I feel comfortable and safe and he makes it all go away. So it's time to bring big girl Bella out. No more hiding. I might not be perfect, but I do know what I want and what my body wants. And it really wants Edward. Step one: Call.

I asked Edward if he wanted to come over and he immediately asked where I wanted to go. Guess that was becoming a problem. So I shouldn't have been really surprised when I told him I just wanted him to come over and stay with me tonight and he was silent. I thought he hung up on me at first.

"Are you sure Bella?"

Damn straight I was. "Yes. I want you to stay tonight with me."

"I'll be over in 30 minutes."

"Eager much."

"You bet. I'm on my way. See you in a little bit."

I hung up and laughed. Edward lives 40 minutes away from me. And that's when traffic is cooperating. Was that a good sign?

Alice told me I should stop over thinking everything and just let it happen. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I walked to my room to change into my awesome lingerie I had bought. It was a blue lace bra with matching boyshort underwear. I knew Edward would love it. Learned that little bit of info when we were playing a round of 20 questions. Edward liked blue and he liked boyshorts. So that's what he was going to get. I put on the blue robe I bought to go over it. And I waited. And exactly 30 minutes from when I hung up the phone, there was a knock on my door. It was now or never.

I walked up to the door and looked out the peephole. It was him. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Hold on folks. We are going for a ride.

I opened the door and looked up through my lashes (just like Momma Alice taught me) and I heard him catch his breath. He just stood there and stared. I could feel his eyes on my, burning me through my robe.

"Hi." He still hadn't said anything. He just stared. I was starting to get a little apprehensive when he finally spoke.

"Jesus Christ. Bella. I...You look..." Point one for Bella. Edward was speechless.

"Come inside Edward. I am just standing here in my robe and underwear." I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him inside. I closed the door and locked it when I heard his bag drop to the floor. I turned around and saw him still staring. Except this was different. His eyes were damn near black and he was breathing really heavy. "Edward. Are you OK?"

"Bella. Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now? Baby Jesus help me. All I can think about is what you have under that robe." Guess this is turning out better than expected.

"Grab your bag and follow me." I turned my back to him and started walking to my room. I could hear him behind me. Smell him. I was so excited. Like right before you get on a roller coaster. I walked in my room and waited for him to come in before I closed the door. "Sit down on the bed Edward."

I loved seeing him like this. I loved seeing the look in his eyes when I told him what to do. This wasn't regular, shy, socially inept Bella. This was take charge and take fucking names Bella. I think Edward really liked the Bella that's in front of him now.

When he was sitting on the edge of my bed I walked slowly towards him. I stood before him, my hands slowly going towards the belt of my robe. I was about to untie it and I stopped. And he growled. Holy shit that was hot. Definitely needed to get what needed to be said before I went any further.

"Before I go any further, I need somethings clarified." I took a deep breath and continued. "We have been seeing each other for a little over two months now and at this point I consider you my boyfriend, even though it hasn't verbally been said." He opened his mouth to say something and I put my finger to his mouth. "You don't have to say anything. I understand that you were waiting for me. But I've never been in a relationship with a man. Ever. And I was just doubting myself. A lot. I know you were trying to be patient, but you have to let me know what you want too. You have needs too and I'm not the only one in this relationship. It shouldn't just be all on me. But that's all going to change. Edward. I love you. Have been for awhile. And it's OK if you aren't. But I just want to make it clear that, although, you may or may not love me, I do consider you my boyfriend and that means hands off to any bitch who tries to take you away from me." There. I think I made my point across accurately.

Edward's mouth hung open slightly. Next thing I know, my head is in his hands and he is kissing me like never before. It was so full of passion that I almost blacked out for a second. When he finally pulled away, we were both breathing hard.

"Bella. I was waiting for you to be ready. But, you're right, it isn't all your fault. I should have been man enough at some points to tell you what I wanted too. Of course you are my girlfriend. You must not notice when I get slightly possessive of you when other guys start looking at you." Hmm, guess he'll have to explain that one later. "And I want you to listen good. I have been in love with you since you hit me in the face with the door. You may doubt yourself on somethings, but never doubt that. I love you and I'm so happy to hear it come from you."

I was stuck. Again. I wanted to start crying. Emotional girl hormones suck sometimes.

"Now please Bella. Show me what's under your robe. You have no clue what you are doing to me right now." Well guess it time to get back to seducing my boyfriend. Wow. That made me really giddy inside. I have a boyfriend. We'll just have to roll in that info later. Right now, Edward wants to see what I got underneath my robe.

"Well. I went shopping today and found something that I really think you might like." I started to untie the sash that was holding my robe together. "A little birdie told me that you Mr. Cullen liked the color blue." I let the sash fall and the robe opened up. I heard him take a gasp and then a very audible growl. I just ignored it. "And I also heard that you like a certain underwear too." I shook my shoulders slightly and the robe fell to the ground. Then there were many things that happened all at once.

The robe fell to the ground. Edward whispered "Fuck" and I was feeling quite proud of myself when Edward shot up off my bed and grabbed me by hips and lifted. At this point, my body was in full control and my brain had taken a lunch break. My legs immediately wrapped around his body and that's when I felt it. God almighty, if what I felt is any indication of what Edward is packing, this was going to be a spectacular night. He turned back around and laid me on the bed. He still hadn't said any thing yet and his clothes were still on, something that needed to be fixed.

Edward pulled away from me slightly and I could feel his eyes raking up and down my body. It felt so good seeing that he obviously liked what was in front of him. I felt powerful.

"My beautiful Bella. You have no idea the things you do to me." I didn't know if Edward was talking to me or himself. Just as I was about to ask I felt his hand fall on my stomach and slowly glide up my body. When his hand reached my breast, he slowly kept it there, gently squeezing. My body instantly responded. My back arched and I moaned. It was the first time Edward had touched me so intimately and if felt amazing. And I wanted more.

"Your hands feel amazing. Please don't stop," I begged.

"You feel amazing. Everything about you feels good. And believe me," Edward said, slowly dragging the straps of my bra down, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."

He dragged my bra down until I was completely bare on top. I wanted to be shy, but being with Edward made that impossible. I didn't have to be shy around him. I could just be me.

Then he started to lean his head in and I saw his tongue dart out of his mouth. He then licked a circle around my nipple and all rational thought went on vacation in my head.

"Holy...Edward," I moaned as he continued to lick around my nipple. This wasn't enough. I need to feel more. "You have all your clothes on. I want to feel you against me." I was grabbing his shirt and finally he got the message. He stood up and started to undress. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. By the time he stood completely naked in front of me I was panting and ready to pounce on him. I looked down and Edward Jr. was standing long and tall and I think I started drooling. That thing was huge and I was a little intimidated.

"Umm, not to ruin the mood or anything, but is that thing you're packing going to fit." I know that was a really nerd thing to say but I wanted to be sure. "I mean, I may be new to all of this, but what you got is," I stopped talking because Edward's mouth dropped open. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"What do you mean you're new to all of this?" Well damn. Guess I left out some information about my sex life.

"Well. I've never...I'm a...Shit."

"Bella, are you a virgin?" Edward said, almost whispering.

No point in denying it now. "Yes," I said. I felt like crying. I had no experience in this and I'm pretty sure that Edward was about to leave. I looked away from him and turned my head into my pillow. Then I felt him get in the bed. He was hovering over me and grabbed my face to turn it back to him.

"My sweet Bella," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you want to give me something so important. I just want you to be absolutely sure about what we are doing. I love you and I don't want you to regret anything." He was so sweet and sincere about me. I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be with someone. I've picked you because you are it for me. There is no one else. I'll never regret what happens tonight. Plus, if I don't get any action from you soon, I might blow up." All he did was smile. He leaned in and kissed me and everything felt right. This kiss was soft and sweet and held special promises of what was to come for us.

He pulled back and he was still smiling. However, this smile was different. It slightly reminded me of Alice's the-Grinch-Who-Tried-to-Steal-Christmas smile and that had me a little worried.

"Well, I promise not to disappoint." He leaned back down and started to kiss a trail down my body. He reached behind me and undid my bra, flinging it over his back. His mouth immediately latched on to my right nipple and I almost blew up right there.

"Oh my..." I couldn't even finish. He was sucking on my nipple when I felt his other hand slowly make it's way down my body. He slowly slid his hand underneath the band of my underwear and I felt his fingers lightly glide across me. Once. Twice. My hips started to move on their own. My body was in full control and it wanted more.

"Do you like how that feels?" Edward said, taking long swipes of my nipple in between his words.

"God yes."

"I can tell." He slid his fingers up and down again, pressing a little harder. "You're so wet Bella. It makes me even harder knowing that I'm making you this way."

"God. Only you Edward." At my words, he did that wonderful growl and pushed one of his wonderful fingers inside of me. "Ohmygod," was the mangled mess of words that came out of my mouth. He continued with his in and out motions, driving me completely insane. My body felt like it was lifting off the bed. It was feeling. That's the only way I can describe. He was licking and kissing me everywhere, moving between my breast, my neck, my lips. His fingers driving in and out of me. My body was going to explode. I could feel it. I wanted it.

"That's it baby. Come for me," Edward moaned in my ear before he took my earlobe in his mouth and lightly bit down. And that was it. Explosion. My hips lifted off the bed, my body shaking everywhere.

"Edward," I moaned out loud. My arms wrapped around him while he continued to drive his fingers in me, causing my orgasm to become slightly more intense than it already was. When my body fell back to the bed and my arms fell from my death grip I had around him, Edward pulled his fingers out and I immediately felt like I was empty. I wanted him inside of me. I wanted to be filled again.

"So were you disappointed?" Edward whispered to me.

"Are you kidding? That was beyond anything I have ever experienced before." My body was still shaking a little from the orgasm he just gave me. But I really needed more. I needed to feel him. "But I really want you inside of me. Please." I was begging. I knew it. Did I care? Hell no. And I could only guess by the way he ripped my underwear off of my ass, Edward didn't mind it either.

He got between my legs and started to open my legs further out. I could feel his massive...umm...thing. Whatever. We'll get to the dirty talk later. Did I mention Edward was really big? Great. Just didn't want anyone to forget.

"Bella...Are you absolutely..." I cut him off with hopefully a really good death glare. He chuckled a little and bent down and kissed me. Hard. My hips started moving on their own again but this time I knew I was getting what I really wanted.

He continued kissing me, moving slowly down my body. I was pretty much putty at this point. I wanted him so bad that it was leaning towards the insane. He was passing over my belly button when I realized what was further south of there. "Umm...Edward. Not that this doesn't feel amazing, but where are you going?"

"Bella, you didn't really expect me to not thoroughly enjoy your body, did you?" He was still kissing me, licking me every third or fourth kiss, and I hope he was asking a rhetorical question. I don't think I could have really answered it. "Do you know how many times I have imagined tasting you're body? I told you I was not going to disappoint and that's exactly what I aim to do."

He had reached between my legs and I remembered what Alice said and just let things happen. And when his tongue took one long swipe, I knew that this was definitely going to be some wonderful things about to happen to my body.

Edward took another lick and my hips bucked. I could feel him laugh, causing a slight vibration, which felt amazing. His hand reached out and lowered me back to the bed. I could feel a storm brewing in my body and Edward knew. I think he liked it. It felt like he already knew what my body wanted and how to get the responses that he wanted from it. He continued to lick, adding pressure when he knew I was close, and then easing off again. It felt like hours and I was about to explode.

"Please Edward," I begged. I wasn't even sure what I was pleading for. I wanted to give in and let the pleasure take over, but I didn't want him to stop. I wasn't sure how much I could take. Then he added two fingers, pushing roughly inside of me and my world ended. I always thought it was stupid when people said they saw fireworks. Well, my body exploded into fireworks. My hips lifted off the bed and I was pretty sure I was screaming Edward's name over and over.

Even through the orgasm I was having I was still semi-conscious that Edward was now positioned between my legs. I was still trying to recover from my second orgasm, when I felt him at my entrance. Like I said earlier, my brain was off in Hawaii somewhere and my body was on autopilot. My hips bucked up to meet his and he slid in. He grabbed one of my hips and held me down to the bed.

"Bella," he whispered and I just nodded. He did not need to ask for permission. My body and soul already belonged to him. "I'm going to try and go slow. I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head a little and I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"I don't want slow. I've taking my whole life in slow." I leaned up and kissed him with everything I had inside of me. I wanted him to know what I was feeling. What he was making me feel. "I want you inside of me. Hard and fast."

Edward growled again, "Jesus Bella. How am I supposed to say no to that?" Before I could answer him he tightened his hold on my hips and thrust inside of me.

I screamed out loud because that shit kinda hurt. I may have overreacted a little because Edward immediately went pale. He started to move and I wrapped my legs around him and he moved back inside of me. We both groaned.

"Please. It just surprised me. Please don't stop." I wanted him. I wanted to give him just as much pleasure has the two orgasms he gave me.

"OK. Just give me a second." I wanted him to move. I could tell he wanted to move to. Why did he need a second? My legs were still around him, so I tightened them just a little. He moved further inside of me. "Fuck. Bella please. You feel so good and I'm trying to make this last."

"That's not what I asked for. I want it fast. We can have slow later." I wanted my first time to be the complete opposite of what I had been living my life. I didn't want caution and gentleness. I wanted rough and hard and everything in between.

Edward looked at me and I knew he understood what I was asking for. He grinned just a little and my heart melted. "Oh my sweet Bella. You are going to get exactly what you want then."

He grabbed my legs and unwound them from around his body. He pushed them open and he pulled out. I was about to grab him, when he then proceeded to slam into. Before I could even register what happened, he pulled out and slammed into me again. Over and over and I could only close my eyes and feel what was happening to my body. I wanted it to stop but I didn't want it to stop. I wanted less and more all at the same time. I could feel him, thrusting into me, my body rising and rising with every movement forward.

"Bella, I'm not going to last much longer." He thrust into me again. I could feel his control wearing thin.

"Yes Edward. I want to come with you." He pulled out and slammed into me again. "God Edward. I'm so close." He leaned forward, covering his body with mine.

My orgasm was so close. I could feel it. Right on the edge. With the added weight of Edward's body, it felt that there wasn't two people anymore. We were both just one person. I loved it. I felt his had move off of my hip. He grabbed my ear lobe in between his teeth and gently pulled. My hips bucked up the same time he thrust into me and he was deeper than ever. I heard him groan in my ear, "I love you Bella," right before his finger rubbed my clit. "Now I need you to come for me."

He rubbed my clit harder and my entire body erupted in flames. I grabbed him by his shoulder and screamed out his name. I then felt when he completely went rigid and felt him explode inside of me. He moaned out my name and we just held on to each other until we both fell down from whatever cloud we had just flew too.

He finally relaxed and started putting more of his body weight on top of me. While it felt awesome to have Edward here, I was starting to lose the use of my lungs. "Edward," I whispered out.

"Mmm..."

"I can't breathe." He immediately jumped off, pulling out of me at the same time. I then almost regretted telling him to move. I already missed his weight on top of me. He didn't go far though. He turned behind me and immediately grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I like feeling you next to me. I just needed to be able to breathe too." My brain was starting to come back and I had a feeling I was about to start thinking way to much.

"Bella. I love you. Now turn you brain off and let me hold you." He kissed me on my head. He always knew what was going on in my head. "And when we recover a little, I'll go run us a shower and make you scream my name again. Does that sound like a plan?"

Well hell. What was I supposed to say to that? I could feel him smiling into my hair. Well I could play along too. "Of course. And when we get out and recover a little, I will then proceed to make you scream my name. Does that sound like a plan?" I felt him grab me a little harder and I laughed.

"Yeah. That definitely sounds like a plan."

"Edward."

"Mmm..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes, my body already planning for the events that will take place later on, when I realized that I may be a nerd on multiple occasions and socially inept, but Edward took all those things about me and loved me anyway. I guess I could be OK with being a nerd after all.

**_Hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if it's a tad bit long. I might do this from Edward's point of view one day. Haven't figured it out yet. Leave me some love..._**


End file.
